Forum:Can we try to make it a point to keep historical changes?
Hi. I noticed that in this Wiki, every time there is an update to the game, changes tend to be made immediately to reflect the updates. I feel that this causes a huge loss in historical data that we could have easily been preserved. I know I tried really hard to make sure that people kept a log of the changes for every element of the game rather than replacing anything with new information for the Minecraft wiki during its infancy, and that culture seems to have been maintained there even until today. I don't have the time commitment to attempt it myself here at this moment, but I genuinely think that it is something that is worth considering. Many people come back into the game to discover changes, and this wiki does not help in retrieving information on when the changes were made, or whether or not a change has happened at all. Scykei (talk) 00:06, September 14, 2018 (UTC) Discussion Comment - Usually when there's change of some sorts it is usually reflected in a trivia section. There are several examples of articles having a trivia or relevant section for changes made to certain content. I have been consistently doing this, so I'm not really sure what you are seeking to do. Though, there are some occasions where Jagex does not announce some of the changes that they make, and thus we are unable to put accurate information in the relevant articles. Examples include the date in which the examine text of the occult necklace was changed, or when the Kourend architect models were changed. -- 00:17, September 14, 2018 (UTC) : Keeping track of changes in the trivia would have been sufficient. But sadly, even that seems to be rarely done. Kudos to the people who managed to keep track of those changes though! For (unannounced) changes where the date is unknown, it is still possible to create an 'unknown date of change' template. Scykei (talk) 16:52, September 14, 2018 (UTC) Comment While this is something that we could potentially do, it's unlikely we would be able to do so in a way that you or other players would benefit from or want. Unlike other games where an update is usually accompanied with patch notes, Old School Runescape doesn't really do this outside of the smaller changes found in the other news sections of updates which are often vague in nature (e.g. "drop rate of x has been improved"), hidden updates and hotfixes only complicate this as Spine mentioned above with the occult necklace and kourend architect models. We can only extrapolate so much from what we are told, and if we're given several changes of "drop rate has been adjusted" we'd only end up with a list of repeating statements that don't tell players anything. This is ofcourse assuming you were infact looking for something along the lines of this. 00:23, September 14, 2018 (UTC) : That's may be true, but as of right now, not even the listed updates seem to be recorded. I've only recently started playing Runescape again so I have not been keeping up. It's usually minor things like "since when was an everlasting fireplace added to the fly fishing spots near Barbarian village", which I finally found after a lot of digging. : If we have enough active contributors, it might be possible to start a project where we call for volunteers to constantly be on the look out on announced changes, and updates can be kept track of in the respective articles. It would be a lot of work, and I unfortunately cannot commit myself to such a project at this time. Of course, I am not expecting anyone at all to be up for it, but it's just something that I'm throwing out there just in case nobody else has considered it before. It may not be possible to retroactively implement previous changes now, but even if we started from this moment on, we will eventually accumulate an invaluable wealth of information. Cheers! Scykei (talk) 16:52, September 14, 2018 (UTC) :"As of right now not even listed updates seem to be recorded" - That is simply not true. -- 16:23, September 18, 2018 (UTC) Closed - I'm closing this thread early because I believe everything relevant has already been stated. As this thread presented no ways to solve the issue at hand, and rather is more of a call to arms to state that we have an issue, feel free to add this project to this page. If the implementation of said project requires further discussion, feel free to make a separate thread on that topic. -- 16:40, September 18, 2018 (UTC)